masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Noveria: Espionage
An asari named Mallene Calis has asked you to wiretap Rafael Vargas. She gave you a device that will hack into his personal network as you speak to him. Acquisition When you first get to the Port Hanshan Mezzanine on Noveria, an asari named Mallene Calis will call you over. In talking with her you discover she works for the Armali Council and she is trying to obtain information about Binary Helix concerning their biotic engineering. Walkthrough This assignment is mostly a means of obtaining morality points for your chosen alignment, so engineer your responses as you see fit. Rafael Vargas, a salesman for Binary Helix, is elsewhere in the bar. Calis asks you to approach him as a potential customer and to distract him by talking business with him. She will give you a device that can inject monitoring viruses into Vargas' personal wireless network. All this device needs is for you to take it close enough to one of the company's businessmen and keep him distracted while it does its thing. Calis explains that Vargas is a shrewd businessman and will be able to tell if you are wasting his time. She has already tried to distract him and failed. However, he has a "tell" when he becomes uncomfortable; he rubs the back of his neck. Calis suggests pressing him when he does this to keep him off guard. Paragon Routes *Agree to help Calis, but tell Vargas what she asked you to do. He will thank you, saying that knowing this will allow Binary Helix to feed the Armali Council false information, and leave. Return to Calis and tell her the truth, that BH have been alerted. When she asks why you did this, tell her she's a criminal and that doing this is more of a punishment than an arrest or a slap on the wrist. Calis will hurry off, saying she has to go offworld before she's caught, earning points and experience points but no payout. *Do not agree to help Calis. This will get you 8 points versus the 2 you will get if you help her and reveal the plan to Vargas, but you will not receive experience points. *Agree to help Calis, but before talking to Vargas tell her you quit. This will earn 2 points and experience points but no payout. Renegade Routes *Agree to help Calis, talk to Vargas and watch for this "tell". When he does it, press him further on the issue to distract him. High or stats can help here. Keep him talking until the device beeps. Once it beeps, excuse yourself and return to Calis for your reward (500 credits). Charm or Intimidate her for a larger payout (750 credits) and 2 points. *Agree to help Calis, but tell Vargas what she asked you to do. He will thank you, saying that knowing this will allow Binary Helix to feed the Armali Council false information, and leave. Return to Calis and tell her the truth, that BH have been alerted. When she asks why you did this, tell her that both her and Vargas are irritating and that one corrupt corporation is as good as any other. Calis will hurry off, earning 2 points but no payout. *Agree to help Calis, but tell Vargas in the second option what she asked you to do. Then, when you go back to Calis, lie to her and tell her that it is done and she will give you the reward, with the possibility to charm or intimidate her for an extra 250 credits, regardless. This will give you a chance to reap the same reward without having to go through the distracting as well as earning you 9 points. This is the shortest and most rewarding way. de:Noveria: Spionage fr:Novéria : Espionnage ru:Новерия: Шпионаж uk:НОВЕРА: Шпигунство Category:Assignments Category:Noveria Category:Mass Effect